


Kink Bible

by imaginarionify



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarionify/pseuds/imaginarionify
Summary: Step aside '50 Shades of Grey.'





	1. Go, Daddy O!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namelesslunitic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesslunitic/gifts).



> I am not affiliated with Family Guy in anyway, shape, or form. All credits go to Seth Macfarlane.  
> \--  
> Future chapters will depict dangerous situations. Do not attempt at home.  
> \--  
> Chapter title inspired by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy.

There were going to be days like this, Brian knew. Yet he didn’t really stop to think of the consequences until he started dating Stewie. Being with him was equivalent to dating both a very needy girlfriend and an antisocial psychopath; always fresh and constantly exhausting. Still...Brian would never change that even though he could do without a few little quirks. Yet they were so, so tiny and insignificant. The truth of the matter was, was that Stewie was perfect in every way, shape, and form. He was also the most imperfect little devil with insecurities so drastic at times, Brian almost had forgotten this kid did have doubts and problems.

Despite that, Stewie never bothered to discuss his personal issues perhaps because he didn’t know how to. Instead whenever the boy was feeling antsy, he’d hunt Brian down, stalk him like a predator would to a prey, and pounce. Metaphorically speaking, anyway; if there needed to be a sugar coated word to describe Stewie’s wild and intense sex drive.

Brian never objected to Stewie and even if he wanted to, it was pointless. The kid got what he wanted and it wasn’t until one rainy afternoon that Stewie had come up with a pretty remarkable idea. A game, so to speak.

Both dog and baby were nestled together in Stewie’s crib, the boy’s fingers lightly tracing over the dog’s white fur; doing so in a trance. He did this often, it seemed. The canine certainly enjoyed it, so he would place a paw over the infant’s hand and follow the boy’s movements. It made Stewie smile.

It was the little things.

“Say, Bri…” Stewie chirped softly and lifted his head to look at Brian, wide and dangerous eyes looking onto the dog. Brian shifted and looked to the boy, noticing that glint. It made the dog feel a sense of dread. “Oh god...what…”

Stewie laughed.

“Relax. I was just going to make a proposition for you, but if you’re going to act that way, then…” Stewie went to lift himself up, but Brian immediately reached out and grabbed the boy, forcing him to lie back down with him. “Okay, okay...I’m sorry.” He sighed.

Stewie hummed, his grin growing a little wider on his face. He looked so smug.  
“Well...I was wondering what kinks you had and if we could explore them together. I mean...sex with you in the traditional way is fun and all, but I would like to have a little more...excitement.”

Brian sighed heavily and lifted an arm to cover his eyes with. “Are you trying to tell me my performance in bed isn’t to your satisfaction? And don’t call it...sex, Stewie. You make it sound like it’s casual when this is anything but casual.”

“Okay, okay... _making love_.” Stewie grimaced, actually shivering when he said it. “Ugh...you know I don’t like using that phrase...it sounds so...I don’t know...strange.”

“Probably because you’re a slut.”

Stewie feigned a surprised gasp before he sat up so he could stare down at Brian, smirking now. “Don’t be so mean to me, Bri, Bri. You know I love...nn... _making love_ to you.” He shivered again and seeing the boy quiver made Brian feel just a little...bit satisfied.

“Whatever. So you want to play around with kinks now?” Stewie nodded and scooted a bit so he could rest his back against the bed frame while he gripped his blanket to cover himself with. Why he felt the need to cover up was still something the dog didn’t understand. He’d seen the kid naked countless times. He’d kissed the boy’s naked body...countless times, so to see him shy away was interesting.

He suddenly chuckled and reached to take the blanket from Stewie, yanking it off the infant to be frank. “Why are you hiding? I know what you look like when you’re in the nude. You’ve always been so open about it and now you’re being modest?” The dog leaned forward to press a kiss on Stewie’s knee, his lips traveling the length of his leg before they managed to make it to the boy’s pelvic area. The dog teased him there for a moment, not going further than kissing, but taking into account Stewie was loving this.

The youngest Griffin sighed out happily and closed his eyes for a brief moment, letting the dog do as he pleased. “Don’t deflect my proposal...and don’t worry about modesty, dog. The blanket could be something simple...what really matters right now is my proposition. Tell me, now...what are your kinks, Bri?”

Brian snickered against the boy’s hip bone, resting his cheek there while his fingers spider walked the boy’s leg. “I would be a little concerned about that. After all, you may have had previous experience, but that doesn’t mean much.”

“Deflecting, deflecting, deflecting. Bri...come on. Look, I’ll tell you some of mine if you tell me some of yours.”

Brian finally laughed and pushed himself to sit up so he could sit besides Stewie. He wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulder, kissing his cheek soon after. “Alright...have you ever heard of altocalciphilia?” The dog then leaned in a little to nibble and lick Stewie’s neck, focusing on a certain mark left behind from their latest sexual activity.

“Alto...calciphilia?” Stewie arched an eyebrow, but lifted his head up so the dog could have more room to kiss and love on him. Brian grinned against his warm flesh, nodding. “Word of the day, Stewie. Altocalciphilia. Break it down and use that brain of yours.” The dog then moved so he could sit right in of Stewie and he reached to grab both the boy’s ankles and pull him forward so he’d have no choice but to fall onto his back. That was when Brian hovered over him and leaned to kiss the boy soundly before taking his attention more to his neck.

Stewie rolled his eyes back, softly moaning with each kiss. “Mm…’philia’...indicates...ah! Having an unnatural likeness or love towards something obscure or general.”

“I always knew you were smart. Alright...what about the rest, babe?”

“Alto...nn-...Bri...! R-Refers to...singing range...the highest for male and the lowest for female. Calci is short for calcium...are you trying to tell me you have an abnormal love for singing ranges while hopped up on calcium...?”

Brian barked into laughter before he sat up and completely and rubbed his paws up and down the boy’s shins to his kneecaps. “You’re thinking too hard on it. Altocalciphilia is a fetish for high heels.”

Stewie lied there on his back, lips pursing together while he thought for a moment. That did explain why Brian tended to watch porn with females who wore the most ridiculous looking high heeled shoes. “That explains a lot.”

“What about you?” Brian grinned and placed both both paws on each other boy’s kneecaps and pulled Stewie’s legs apart so the dog could nestle in between while he humped the kid slowly; his eyes never leaving his face and Stewie relished in the affection. He loved it when Brian was the first to make advancements like this. It certainly drove the boy crazy; for good reasons. He then bit his bottom lip, slowly moving along with the dog; sensual and slow movements, bodies combined together like violin strings. Withering to make music.

“I would like to call you daddy.”

Brian froze for a moment, eyes a little wide before he could claim clarity. He even tilted his head to the side the way all dogs did when they were confused about a certain sound. It was rather adorable. “Daddy…? Is there a reason why you want to call me daddy?” He dared to ask. Why was he surprised by this revelation? This was Stewie! Actually, the dog expected much, much worse than a simple ‘daddy’ kink. He watched the boy softly hum underneath him, eyes drooping in a stupor while their movements eventually continued. “You’re daddy material...you seem like a man I could scream daddy to...the way you present yourself, just the very nature of you.”

Brian suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment and he chuckled nervously. With a paw, he went to rub the back of his neck. “You’re really into that…?”

“Are you really into high heeled women or is it because you’re a dog and dogs love to chew on shoes.”

“Aw...come on, Stewie. You’re breaking my heart...don’t be like that. I’m just curious, that’s all.”

Stewie crossed his arms, playfully pouting while his eyes darted away from Brian. That was when he felt the dog push himself more in between him so he could kiss over the boy’s stomach now, a place that Stewie loved to be kissed on. Especially when Brian did it. When he was so dutiful and ready to please, the dog took his time. He’d be slow and be sure to kiss each little place that was sensitive. He was never selfish about his needs, he was a good boy. A very good boy to Stewie.

Each kiss on supple flesh sent Stewie’s mind into oblivion. He even reached down to pet over the dog’s head, rewarding him with positive sanctions. “Mm...Brian…” he arched his back a little in tune with the affections while he counted each kiss mentally since the dog had a pattern so to speak that he unconsciously followed. One day he had kissed Stewie’s stomach 6 times, the next day, it was 12. Today it would be 18 or 24.

_“20...21...22...23...24…”_

Brian lifted his head and pushed further up, Stewie’s legs lifting from the movement while one rested on the dog’s shoulder and the other against his hip. The boy watched Brian, half in a daze and the other alert and ready.

“Okay, you little psycho. Call me daddy.”

Stewie’s mouth opened, but he was so stunned, nothing came out at first. Even when Brian went to stroke over the boy’s cheek, thumb meeting the corner on his lips...he couldn’t say anything. “What...cat got your tongue?”

Stewie blushed.

“Haha! You’re usually so talkative. You know...it’s rude to leave dear ol’ daddy waiting.” The dog’s paw that had stroked over the boy’s cheek suddenly traveled to Stewie’s pelvic region again, taking firm of a ‘growing’ problem. “Oh...well, that certainly explains a lot, doesn’t it? Ahh...what to do with you.” He smirked and began to playfully fondle the boy, waiting for the inevitable reaction and soon enough, he got exactly what he had anticipated. Almost immediately Stewie was gasping for breath, hands reaching to clench the bedsheets underneath him.

“Daddy…!” He tugged helplessly, sensitive and pleasurable sensations overwhelming him and taking whatever nervousness he felt. If Brian wanted to be called daddy, then that’s what Stewie would do. He’d give the dirty mongrel the satisfaction of being labeled as such. The boy was going to be best, the most dirty, and the most vile he could muster.

Brian laughed and leaned down until his lips were right by the boy’s ear. He breathed, hot air enveloping Stewie’s ear as the boy felt himself become overtaken by nirvana. He arched his back while Brian tended to him, moaning softly. The dog laughed once more and left behind cherishing kisses against Stewie’s earlobe before he leaned back up.

“This is so ridiculous.”

Brian just watched the boy underneath him grow quicker into a puddle with each sensational stroke, the pleasure obviously increasing as the dog sped up. Stewie could barely contain himself, his moans growing louder as his breathing became erratic.

“Oh...daddy…” Stewie’s fingers gripped the bed sheets, knuckles going pale and Brian smirked. The dog knew very well that he could easily get the boy to succumb to him. It just took his magic fingers to do the trick and of course, Brian was always willing to provide.

His speed grew just a tad faster, but he wasn’t going to let Stewie reach his orgasm from the strokes. He would work the boy until he was so close to climax, he’d be begging for Brian to continue. No, he had different plans for him tonight. Brian once more leaned back down to gently peck Stewie’s lips, at least wanting to give the boy indication that this act was made out of love and not just pure kink passion. Despite the way this had happened, Brian wasn’t an animal. He loved Stewie.

“I love you. You know that?”

Stewie opened his eyes a little, piercing blue eyes meeting the dog’s own. He smiled and released his grip on the bed sheets underneath him and went to wrap his arms around the dog’s neck. “Tell me why, daddy.”

Brian chuckled. He even purred a little. “Oh...well, let’s see…” the canine kissed Stewie again, pecking him over and over while his hand continued on to stroke the boy. With each little, soft, tiny moan, Brian would kiss Stewie, “I love you for many reasons…” he would say before pecking the baby underneath him again, paw dancing and heart throbbing in his chest. Nothing could quite make the atmosphere in the bedroom feel so comfortable, “I love you because you’ve always been here.” Another kiss and a slow agonizing stroke accompanying it.

Stewie hissed, teeth clenching while he arched his head back.

“I love you because you’re everything.” Brian couldn’t quite reach the boy’s lips now, but that didn’t deter him. Instead, he went to kiss the young boy along his neck and used his free hand to remove a bit of his yellow shirt so he could kiss his shoulder, lips traveling a little lower and down the length of Stewie’s arm. He was overcome with love for this kid. A never ending cycle of pure lust and love overtaking him every day of every hour.

“I love you because you bring out the best in me.”

Stewie’s eyes rolled back. He reached behind him, hands clinging to the bars of his crib, pulling hard. “Nn…! B-Bri...daddy, wait…!”

Brian smirked.

“Why, baby?”

“No...you’re...ah! You’re driving me crazy. What are you doing to me?”

Brian sat up, dramatically faking shock. “What do you mean? Daddy is just loving you the way a daddy should. Don’t you think so, hm?”

The dog’s lips went back to the task at hand, kissing the boy along the palm of his hand to his fingers before he moved to kiss over the boy’s stomach like before. Only this time, it was far more sensitive. He could tell by the way Stewie was moving underneath him in his fit of passion. It was ungodly, honestly. How could Brian give this boy such a feeling? Would he go to hell for this? Not like he believed in hell to begin with, but in the back of his mind, he was thinking to himself just how much of a bad person he was.

_“I may be a bad person for lusting over this kid all the time...but I sure am a good fucking daddy.”_

He ignored whatever fleeting thoughts took over for that brief moment and went further down Stewie’s stomach, tracing the tip of his tongue over his belly button before descending onwards to the ultimate goal in mind. He never thought he’d do this, but in the moment, at that moment, it felt like a sure good idea.

Before he could stop himself, his tongue was over Stewie’s hardened and throbbing penis and Brian...felt **_hungry_**.

An unbelievable hunger overwhelmed him and he went for it. He immediately hoisted Stewie’s bottom half from the bed so he could remain in a seated position. He’d seen this kind of sexual pose on porn so many times, he figured he’d try it out with the kid. He held the boy’s ankles while they rested on his shoulders and he opened his mouth. He licked at first, getting a feel for the foreign taste of human dick in his mouth; he was only used to his own stuff, after all. Having his mouth filled with Stewie was certainly going to a memory he’d never forget.

He would remember the length, he’d remember the sweat from his previous hand work, and he’d remember that it was Stewie. This was Stewie. The thought truly made him happy, knowing this was how far they’d come.

They’d come far enough to fuck in Stewie’s crib.

God, that was fantastic.

Brian drove further on, taking the boy into his mouth and licking over the shaft to the tip. The poor baby moaning in desperation while Brian took his time to gratify him.

“Fuck! Daddy! Stop fucking with me!”

Brian then stopped and he stared at the boy. He could see that same glint in Stewie’s eyes that he always had when he was on the verge of having a panic attack. There was something there in those eyes that made Brian withdraw. Though he didn’t say anything at first. Instead, he tightened his hold on Stewie’s ankles and he...glared.

“Don’t you dare talk back to your daddy.”

Stewie’s eyes widened.

Brian squeezed a little harder.

“You better not do that again, you fucking brat.”

Stewie couldn’t help but chuckle a little nervously. Though he knew that Brian was perhaps just playing around with him. That was probably one of the things that the boy kept forgetting. Brian often needed coaxing to willingly be put in these kinds of situations, but when the dog was actually in it and became comfortable, he could really turns events in his favor. Still...Stewie wasn’t one to back down. The boy’s pride was too strong to fully give in.

“Oh...and what are you going to do to me, daddy? Hm?”

Brian didn’t say anything. The only thing that the dog did was stay in his seated position while his paws continued to grip the boy tightly. The room took a sudden change as Brian slowly...slowly began to show recognition and realization to what Stewie had just said. He carelessly dropped the boy’s ankles and spread the boy’s legs apart. “Just stay like that for me, baby.”

Stewie arched an eyebrow, but he watched Brian reach forward to grab Stewie’s stash of cigarettes and his lighter. “What the hell are you doing, dog?”

Brian didn’t reply. He just continued with his task. He popped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it. The whole time, his eyes never left Stewie. When the cigarette was lit, Brian tossed the lighter and took a deep, deep puff before grabbing one of Stewie’s legs. He lifted his leg to rest once more on his shoulder; just one leg. He inhaled his cigarette and a free paw went to retrieve it from his mouth.

He then lowered the cigarette, smoke coming out of his nostrils as he exhaled slowly. At first, Stewie thought he was going to burn his leg, but that’s not what happened. Instead, the boy watched...curious as the cigarette soon was out of sight and instead...being extinguished so to speak against his opening.

Stewie’s eyes went wide and he gasped loudly. The shearing and burning sensation quickly overcame him and his brain was screaming that it hurt, it fucking hurt. Yet he was moaning out like some cheap whore. Brian kept the cigarette there, rubbing and moving it in circles. He knew Stewie liked it, but he knew that it definitely hurt. He also knew it would get his point across. He pushed the burning embers a little further into Stewie’s small opening, but he didn’t go so far as to push the cigarette inside there. That he wouldn’t do.

Stewie’s wails engulfed the room. His little mouth opening and whining. “Oh, daddy! Fuck, daddy! Oh my god!”

It was music to Brian’s ears.

Before long, the cigarette was out, but the mark left behind was very much there...imprinted and angry. The canine smirked before he flicked the cigarette from his hand and he leaned over the boy once more, looking down at him with satisfaction. “I’ll burn you alive. I’ll burn through you.”

Stewie’s eyes were in a daze, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. “Oh...daddy...I love you so fucking much…”

“I know you do.”

Brian’s hands went to stroke over the boy’s knees while he kissed him like always. He kissed him with passion.

He kissed him with love.

He kissed him with lust.

He kissed him with everything he had.

While doing so, his hands slithered underneath the boy’s knees and he pushed the boy forward. He wasn’t too sure if he wanted to take the boy just yet, but he knew that he was on the verge of losing it himself. Even though he was supposed to be in control, Stewie still was the one in charge. The kid didn’t need to do anything. He just needed to lie there on his back and make those pretty little noises and yet he was always the one with the upper hand.

_“Whatever.”_

Brian positioned himself accordingly. He waited a moment before he used a paw to stroke over Stewie’s cheek. Love was there, it was there in the boy’s eyes and it was there in Brian’s. The mutual trust between the two was uncanny and Brian found himself unable to help but smile at the kid.

Stewie smiled in return, perhaps because he understood for that brief moment.

Brian then pushed himself inside of Stewie, muscles screaming, clenching, stinging. The boy immediately yelped, crying out. God, it hurt. It hurt to have an already sensitive area stretch out so mercilessly. Without lube as well.

Poor Stewie was dry and it was tight.

Brian clenched his teeth, growling low.

Though he kept pushing. He stretched Stewie with his dick, figuring that the boy would eventually get comfortable with the invasive feeling. Yet as he pushed on, the more Stewie was growing tighter.

“Nn…! Dammit! S-Stewie...you’re so fucking tight. Relax!”

Stewie went to cover his mouth, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he was beginning to cry over how amazing it felt or how much it fucking hurt. He tightly shut his eyes and he bit hard onto his fingers.

It took quite a bit of a struggle, but Brian was soon inside of Stewie completely. His arms were shaking while the boy underneath him was trembling violently.

Brian gave Stewie a moment to breath before he began to initiate a steady, but slow pace.

He didn’t want to hurt him, after all.

Not too severely. 

Brian wasn’t a selfish lover. Not with Stewie, anyway. The dog was more than ready to please and provide.

The boy’s eyes rolled back, his body succumbing to a lovely sensation that only Brian could give Stewie. The kid had had many partners throughout his short life, but no one made him feel so out of this world quite like Brian did. It was almost captivating, really. How Stewie could easily give in so fast to the canine’s whims; it was never dull with him.

“Bri…” Stewie breathed out, tiny body reaching upward to touch the dog above him. Brian looked down at the starstruck kid underneath him, watching him just stare up with those dazzling eyes...piercing eyes with such an intense gleam of desire. Brian was spellbound by Stewie.

This child had taken his heart hostage and refused to let go.

They both looked at one another, Brian continuing with the slow and deliberate thrusts. Only soft grunts passing through clenched teeth every so often. The animal knew he’d have to speed up at some point. Especially with Stewie’s muscles tightening around his shaft without mercy.

The dog gently rested his paw on the boy’s cheek, his thumb stroking over the soft flesh and for a moment, all was quiet except for their heavy breathing and Stewie’s small little moans while Brian began to thrust a little faster.

“Mm…!” Stewie whimpered a little, but he moved his head to Brian’s paw, shamelessly and greedily taking the love the dog was so willing to give. The dog above him began to give everything he could, thrusting faster as the time passed...the moment becoming hazier. Two bodies intertwined together, taking refuge with one another, protecting one another from everything that would dare disrupt this.

Making music as one, giving up sanity for just a moment and claiming sanctuary. Stewie’s body embodying the temple, Brian merely the pastor...praising the glory of such a whimsical moment as this.

Nothing else mattered.

It was just the both of them, wildly creating such a magnificent sympathy. Intensity claiming its place as Brian moaned with Stewie, thrusts growing faster...friction growing haphazard. It was too much.

Brian felt himself seeking his climax, his movements increasing just a tad while the heat enveloped mingling bodies, sticking close.

Stewie whined out, little hands clenching tightly to the bed sheets before they met their designated place. The boy reached his hands up, his fingers meeting Brian’s back and he dug his tiny nails deeply into thin flesh...his nails dragged, leaving traces of a blood behind in its wake.

Brian howled and he stuffed his face into the deepest crevices of the boy’s neck and shoulder, his mouth opening and his teeth sinking into the tender skin before him...the taste of sweat engulfing his tongue.

Stewie seemed to like that and he desperately withered underneath Brian, his body moving along with the dog’s persistent thrusts. Neither would let this moment go to waste; they’d fuck until they both were exhausted and unable to keep going.

Moans engulfed the bedroom, Stewie’s a little louder since Brian knew how to control himself, but there was no need to worry. The boy had taken extra caution by making his walls as soundproof as possible. After all, there was no telling when and where they’d end up doing this again.

“Daddy…”

Stewie cried out, Brian keeping his stamina up.

The dog’s teeth bore down a little more on the already sensitive flesh. The steeple walls shaking, the choir moaning out to the heavens above, Stewie was the pinnacle image of a church while his moans were the angelic voices that sang the most harmonious melodies.

And Brian was here to break those steeple walls and unsteady the foundation...bring the building back to earth...and let it all corrode over with primary succession. Brian’s movements grew sporadic now, his breathing intensifying; he was close. He was growing desperate and he was beginning to the see the light at the end of the tunnel...the climax he sought for, begged for...prayed for.

Really, this boy could make a believer out of the dog.

“B-Baby...I’m-...” Brian didn’t have time to give the baby any kind of warning before he unconsciously gave a few hard thrusts before he gave way to oblivion. He gritted his teeth, legs shaking while the feeling of ecstasy drove him further and further into an abyss that only Stewie and him resided.

Stewie had arched his back in time with the dog’s final thrusts, head falling back. Raw and captivating, the boy felt something so amazing, he had no words...no way of rationalizing himself, no way of even wondering just what it was he was feeling that made him speechless.

Though...as the seconds passed by, Brian rode his orgasm until it was ebbing away inevitably. He sighed heavily...breathing deeply before he collapsed on the boy underneath him.

“...Stewie…”

The dog grinned, his lips playfully finding the boy’s cheek. He kissed him sweetly...letting his lips travel the contours of the boy’s cheek bone to his ear. There he gently nibbled on the cartilage, snickering softly at how Stewie was nuzzling into the dog’s fur.

“I love you, Bri…”

“I love you, too, baby…”

Silence.

“So...which kink are we going to explore tomorrow?”


	2. Wax Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not attempt at home.

Stewie was always...into some risque things. Yet when the boy had approached Brian one evening to tell him he had a surprise for him, the dog had the sneakiest suspicion that whatever the boy was...preparing wasn’t going to be something any normal couple would partake in. Though why would the mutt be surprised at this point?

After all, Stewie wasn’t normal.

Not to say that the boy didn’t mean well which he did. Just there were certain circumstances that really made Brian uneasy in their relationship.

A relationship that still baffled the dog.

They hadn’t been together too long, but they had known each other long enough, so Brian was used to Stewie’s extravagant, flamboyant personality and all that encompassed him.

Besides, the dog always knew that Stewie was...different. The boy was a genius with perhaps the most insight and perception than anyone the dog had met in his lifetime. That was one of the many traits that Brian really loved and admired about the kid. Though with that intelligence came a heavy price. Stewie wasn’t a well adjusted little guy, but neither was Brian; they both helped one another in that department. They were the emotional support they desperately needed.

At least they were there for one another when both participants were too proud and stubborn to admit they needed help.

It was just that Stewie seemed to harbor most of that burden. Though he never complained, never so much as gave strife to Brian for not picking up the slack. So whenever the boy felt an urge to explore his sexuality and the many kinks out there, the dog was in no position to object.

Why should he, anyway?

Stewie was remarkable in bed.

As terrifying as that was.

The boy knew where to focus and which sensitive areas to keep his attention to. During their blissful nights of passion, when Stewie got that random and strong urge to have sex, Brian would wake up the next morning feeling as though he had just witnessed the resurrection of Jesus himself.

Again...Stewie could make a believer out of Brian. There was no way someone so young could be so amazing; not without divine intervention.

The dog was madly in love with Stewie or he hoped so. He truly hoped he didn’t just love that sinful orifice that knew exactly where to lick, where to bite, where to kiss. That godlike mouth with the toxic and golden touch. It was still so hard to believe that not too long ago, Brian wouldn’t have ever thought he would be getting into bed with Stewie of all people. It was all just crazy and it had been a huge ordeal in the beginning.

Getting to this point hadn’t been a walk in the park. That was for sure.

It took a lot of coaxing and a lot of patience.

Patience on Stewie’s end.

Though Stewie had been more than ready to pursue a committed relationship with Brian, the dog wasn’t exactly thrilled with the idea. Quite the shocker, really. Yet when Brian did tell Stewie that perhaps they should take the matter slow, play the field, the boy grew so livid...he had made a point to tell Brian that he had waited long enough and if the dog was still fighting his feelings, then there was no reason to even try.

That was actually the first time Brian ever witnessed Stewie become so angry.

Brian remembered leaving Stewie’s bedroom after that heated argument and he left to drown his sorrows in the only ‘company’ he knew would never leave. The bottle wasn’t a sufficient coping mechanism, but Brian was far too lazy to do anything more productive. He could always score a little weed, he figured...but that would be a lot more trouble for him than simply going to the bar and having a good drink; the drug that was legal.

Though during his little self-pitying drinking session, he received a call from Stewie. The boy scoffed at the sound of the mutt’s slurred voice.

“Come home. Now.”

The dog groaned and was about to tell the kid that he wasn’t going to come home, that he was already experiencing a lovely buzz that needed attending to. Yet he didn’t realize that his feet were already walking out of the bar and going to his car. The boy was being persistent like he always was.

“I don’t give a shit, Brian. I want you home.” He had said.

“Stewie…” the dog gripped his steering wheel when he got inside his car, his other free hand holding onto his phone.

“I love you, kid...you know I do, but I...I just don’t want anything to happen to our friendship if we became so committed and...something happened. Can’t you understand that?”

“I understand perfectly fine, but I do not wish to discuss this over the bloody phone. Come. Home, Brian. I will not tell you again. You should know how much I despise repeating myself.”

The call then ended and Brian just sat there in his car, baffled and annoyed. Stewie was meddlesome sometimes, but the dog really did love him. He loved him for everything that was him. Every little detail...and he wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world.

On the way back home, Brian put on his ‘go to’ music station in hopes to keep himself occupied so he wouldn’t be thinking about all these different thoughts about why he was fighting the inevitable so much. It was obvious that Brian and Stewie had inexplicable chemistry and to deny it was foolish.

He was being foolish, indeed, but he was always a fool when it came to love. He also tended to be rather blind when it came to Stewie’s needs.

The needs that the dog had no idea the boy already had.

He didn’t know what he could possibly do to let the kid down easy. Regardless of how much he truly loved him, the idea of forging a romantic relationship with the youngest son of the Griffin family was so perplexing.

There were so many risks involved...risks that Brian didn’t particularly wish to deal with if he could help it. He knew this would be for the best...he’d have to set things straight with Stewie and hopefully they both could move past this little hiccup and go back to how they always were.

When he did pull up to the Griffin house, he could make out Stewie sitting on the porch in one of the outdoor furniture sets. A pattern that contrasted so drastically to the boy who was sitting there smoking a cigarette. His eyes were deathly focused on the dog as Brian approached him slowly.

“...I’m home.” That was all Brian could think to say.

“I see that.” Stewie replied.

“Well...what do we need to discuss?” The mutt stuffed his hands into his pockets, sighing heavily. Seeing Stewie smoking was such a surreal sight.

Stewie slightly shrugged before he took a long drag of his cigarette. “There’s nothing to discuss. I just wanted you home.”

Brian scoffed a little before snickering. The nerve of this kid…

“Are you serious? Stewie, I was fine at the bar.”

“Well, I wasn’t fine with you over there.”

Stewie then smirked a little, clearly seeing the frustration slowly grow on the dog’s face; it was quite satisfying, honestly. It was a face that the boy would definitely remember.

“Why…? I mean...Stewie, I…” Brian was flabbergasted, but the boy was just sitting in the chair that was overly too big for him. Equipped with the floral patterned cushions.

“What’s so hard to understand? I didn’t want you over there. Besides, you probably would have gotten some skank and fucked her out in streets for all I know.”

Brian groaned loudly and stepped onto the porch, eyes glaring at the boy before him. This was so typical of Stewie...always getting into Brian’s business, acting like he was supposed to. As if he were looking out for Brian’s personal wellbeing.

Then again, Stewie was the only person who was looking out for Brian and there was a lot of merit to that. The boy had proven himself countless times, so to say that the dog wasn’t at least...grateful for the care and consideration would be inhumane. 

Stewie had done so much already and there was absolutely no way Brian could ever repay the child.

Still...

The dog sighed, dejected. It had been a long day...what with their fight and everything that came with it. He didn’t need this right now, so he chose to not say say anything about how Stewie should mind his own affairs. What Brian did...wasn’t the boy’s business. Therefore...the dog wasn’t his responsibility to try and fix.

“Didn’t realize you took up smoking.”

Stewie watched Brian for a moment as if he were contemplating something. While doing so, it wasn’t much longer that he took his last drag and smashed the cigarette on the ground before conveniently putting it in the nearby ashtray. No one would ever think the youngest Griffin family member was a smoker...not with Brian still residing in the house; it was the most perfect coverup.

“I started smoking after you and I shared a cigarette in my room. On that day we had that...family outing.” He leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

His eyes never left Brian and the dog’s eyes never left Stewie.

They both stared at one another, waiting.

“What do you want me to do, kid…?” Brian was the first to bring up the conversation. He was never good about speaking his feelings; there was never any need to since Stewie could always pick up on Brian, but the way the boy was looking at the dog now really put him in a standstill. The boy just looked so detached, as if he were completely unsure of the mutt and his intentions.

That was definitely a first.

“I just want you to understand that what you’re doing is putting me in a bind and I really don’t care for it.” Stewie leaned further back in his chair, head arching up so he could keep his eyesight on Brian.

“What do you mean…? How am I doing that?”

“...Come on, Brian...you can’t be that naive.”

“Stewie, I just want some help here! Okay? I don’t...get you. I don’t understand.”

The boy sighed softly and scooted a bit in his chair. He patted the open spot, indicating the dog could sit down with him which Brian did.

Now they both were seated together, looking at one another.

Stewie was the first to speak up.

“I love you, Brian. I really do and I believe you love me, too, but...you’re just making this weird. It’s like you’re throwing me in different directions because you’ve never once rejected my advancements...hell, you even went along with them on a few occasions. Yet you insist there isn’t anything there for us to...commit to. I’m sorry, but I find that difficult to believe.”

“...”

The dog had to look away for a moment, shaking his head. It was true that Brian was a little all over the place when it came to his feelings for Stewie. Though he could blame that on his many insecurities and his anxiety; the deep embedded fear of growing too dependent on another. That was always there and it always made decisions for Brian. However, Stewie was somehow different.

The dog didn’t know how Stewie was different, but he just always felt it somewhere deep in his core that the boy was genuine. The fear of being abandoned never came to Brian’s mind; not with Stewie. He wondered why that was…

Just sitting there with the boy...feeling him scoot closer so he could place a small hand on top of Brian’s paw...he felt the electricity, the sheer pleasure of just having the kid nearby like this. Brian looked down at that small hand, watching those fingers squeeze the dog’s own. It took him a moment to realize just how tiny in comparison the boy’s hand was to Brian’s paw.

That...precious hand.

The dog grinned a little and gently encircled his own fingers around Stewie’s hand, his thumb gently tracing over the smooth skin.

“You know, Stewie...I think I’d be lost without you.”

The boy grew quiet, not even breathing. He just continued to look at Brian.

“I don’t know, kid...I think that above all, I know you’d be good for me, but maybe that’s why I’ve been fighting it so much. Because you deserve better than what I can offer you.”

Now Brian’s eyes were back on Stewie’s and he gave the boy his full attention, but his hand was still grasping the boy’s...never daring to let go if he could help it. From there, Brian could see love in Stewie’s eyes...perhaps the most profound display of such longing for intimacy.

Brian had never seen that before.

“Brian…” Stewie couldn’t quite rationalize anything. Not with the object of his affections looking at him so forlornly. He could tell, though...that these feelings weren’t one-sided. There was something there worth risking, “I don’t deserve you, either...but my heart wants you.”

Stewie gently reached with his free hand to stroke over Brian’s muzzle, fingertips lovingly tracing over the contours of the dog’s face as though they were trying to memorize the patterns and Brian tilted his head to that hand. He briefly shut his eyes and cupped that loving hand with his own, squeezing with all the love he could muster.

“...Stewie…”

The boy shook head, “Shh...keep your eyes closed...don’t think, just let this feeling overwhelm you.”

Brian couldn’t recall what had happened next...only that he felt Stewie shift on the chair they were sharing.

The canine kept his eyes closed, letting the raw feelings take over until all he could feel was the deepest longing. It was such a wonderful, beautiful feeling. An emotion that the dog never felt before and what took place afterwards...made those emotions skyrocket.

Stewie’s lips on his.

Stewie pressing his body close.

_Stewie…_

Brian fluttered his eyes open just a little; he wanted to see the boy in this moment and capture that image forever. He remembered Stewie looking at peace, but there was nervousness written there on his face as though he were questioning on whether this had been the right decision, the right moment, and perhaps the right time.

Whatever the case may be, Brian grew fond of those lips.

The lips that still had traces of the harsh and bitter taste of tobacco.

Before he realized what he was doing, Brian reached a paw out to touch Stewie on his cheek. Soon enough, he was returning the chaste kiss. Perhaps it was because of the still lovely buzz that made him soft or maybe it was Stewie...and this remarkable moment of vulnerability that encouraged him to give in to the strong sensations of whatever he was feeling that compelled him to finally let go.

Let go of the stubbornness.

Let go of the fear.

And just be there with this boy who truly loved him without condition.

Brian would always remember that first as being their first intimate kiss, but...he wasn’t going to tell Stewie that. Despite both dog and baby having shared many kisses already, that kiss on the patio that night...cigarette smoke still wafting through the air...was the first time they both felt together.

And the rest had been history.

* * *

“Leave it to you to get the cheap shit.”

Stewie glared, arms crossed while the dog before him went through a discreet plastic bag. Doing so nervously.

“What are you talking about, Stewie? They recommended using soy candles…”

“I’m aware what the article said, but you went to Walmart for them. Who the hell goes to Walmart to get soy candles when you could have gone to a sex shop and gotten a better quality candle?”

Stewie definitely had expensive tastes and as much as Brian dearly loved his little lover, that...that trait he could do without. He wasn’t swimming in cash, after all and it was blatantly obvious that Brian was cheap. If he could find anything cheaper compared to the actual brand, then he was going to go with the latter. It was easier on his conscious and most certainly to his wallet.

“Come on, baby…” Brian groaned softly and quickly went to dump the few packs of candles that he did buy into the infant’s crib.

“I did what you wanted me to. I went to the store and got the soy candles.”

“Actually, I wanted beeswax candles. Not soy.”

Another groan from the mutt.

“Dammit, kid. I got soy because it was encouraged for first timers. I’m not going to get candles that could cause irritation to your skin. What if Lois were to see a burn mark on you? She’d wonder how the hell you managed to get that.”

Stewie scoffed and now glared at the dog, feeling a burning anger dwell deep in his stomach.

“She’d think I got into some mischief because as you like to point out...I’m a _baby_.”

Brian sighed again and he turned to face the boy completely now. He then reached out both of his hands and promptly placed them gingerly onto Stewie’s shoulders. He stared at the kid for a moment, paws stroking and cherishing before he began to speak...calmly and patiently.

“Stewie...please listen to me...before you say anything, I want you to think for a minute. Okay? I love you. I really...truly do, so when you want to experiment around, that’s fine...I’m all game for it, but there needs to be some boundaries here. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I’d never be able to forgive myself if I did. I want you to be as happy as you make me, so please...you need to think about how hard this is for me; I’m still adjusting to this relationship, but you can’t deny it when I’m clearly trying to meet your needs.

There was a look of desperation written on Brian’s face like he were imploring Stewie to really think about those words carefully; the profound and prominent facial expression to be heard and listened.

Stewie sighed.

He even reached up to stroke over the dog’s collar, lazily poking the fabric with his pointer finger.

“I know, Bri…” that was all he could really say. Stewie was aware that he had trust issues and though he would like to believe that Brian was special, that the dog could easily replace every fear Stewie felt...that wasn’t the case. Stewie carried with him a certain baggage on his shoulders and he was aware how difficult he could be. He was also aware that he caused Brian trouble when he had no right doing so.

Though he just couldn’t help himself. Being let down and dealing with so much intelligence...perception, it was a hard pill to swallow when the boy knew people better than they knew themselves. No matter of much good intention a person may have, there was always a selfish underlining there and with every obstacle.

He would unintentionally push people away as a means to protect himself, but when all said was done...Stewie would resent that person for leaving.

It was aggravating.

At least with Brian...the dog gave him respect and viewed him as a peer rather than an infant and there was so much more that Stewie loved about the animal, but Brian was so withdrawn from emotional needs.

Not that it often bothered the boy, but there were days where he wished the dog would open up to him more. Feel safe enough to be vulnerable.

Though the child always knew the dog was better at showing his love through physical affection rather than from words...so to hear Brian actually voice his concerns was remarkably wonderful. It was as though there was a sense of clarity and the fogginess that had corrupted Stewie’s mind had been evaded.

* * *

Stewie often enjoyed having sex in his bedroom mostly because he knew where everything was. He knew where he kept his lube, he knew where he kept his toys, and the various other miscellaneous items. Though Brian wondered if perhaps the reason was because the boy’s bedroom was the safest place.

That must have been it. Stewie took extra caution when they began their active sex life.

He made sure his walls were soundproof.

After all...Stewie was rather loud in bed. He wasn’t afraid to be vocal when he was with Brain.

His bedroom was where everything happened.

So when Brian had dutifully gotten the soy ~~meant to be beeswax~~ candles, Stewie was the first to put down the blanket along his crib. He appeared so giddy prepping everything, that the dog didn’t have the heart to tell Stewie just how unprepared and nervous he felt. He had had many experiences when it came to sex, but he was not used to his partners being so adventurous.

He constantly had to stop himself and really set his mind back to reality that this was Stewie he was having sex with. God forbid if anyone caught them; it would be all over for Brian. Yet there was a childish...almost arrogant thought that brought him some ease in this situation. The boy wouldn’t allow Brian to be taken away. He’d take matters into his own hands; he’d do anything for Brian.

Regardless of how unstable this relationship could become, the mutt never felt so secure and so loved before.

Stewie was simply an amazing creature.

Brian watched the boy pat down his blanket. His eyes focused on the boy’s naked body bend in such a fashion that it caused the dog’s heart to stop for just a moment. His mouth began to water just at the sight of him...those small, delicate fingers stroking over the soft blanket to straighten out creases; Stewie having a bit of an OCD issue.

“Okay.”

Stewie grinned, proud of his work as he spun on his heel to face the dog, his grin just growing. He could tell that Brian was just as excited...now that moment was there in front of them.

Brian chuckled a little, having a difficult time deciding who should initiate the first move.

“I’ve never done this before, so I’m a little...out of sorts on what to do here.” The dog confessed, feeling a bit sheepish. He was confident in his abilities to be a good lover. At least he hoped he was adequate to quench Stewie’s needs. The boy’s smile didn’t falter. In fact, he was beaming...his cute little face just ignited with childlike innocence; such a devious little thing he was.

Stewie took a step towards the dog, hands reaching out to grab Brian’s. His small hands gingerly touching the dog’s palms where Brian wrapped his much longer fingers around those tiny appendages.

“Well…” Stewie began, “we could start off as we always do. Kissing...touching, caressing or…” the boy leaned up, lips just barely grazing over the dog’s exposed neck, hot breath leaving behind an imprint that caused Brian’s heart to kickstart just a tad faster, “...we could just get down and dirty with it.”

Stewie smirked.

The dog softly gasped, eyes rolling back while his body began to take mechanical steps to the crib just in his line of sight. The boy’s lips cherishing a specific spot on his neck that drove the mutt absolutely mad. A spot that sent pleasurable jolts up and down his spine. His feet began to walk forward, forcing Stewie to follow suit. Brian hadn’t taken notice to his movements until the boy was pressed at the edge of his mattress.

Brian took the liberty to hoist the boy into his arms before casually tossing the infant into his crib. Laughter erupted, childish giggles enveloping the room as the dog scrambled to get on the mattress so he could cage in the child.

Brian’s lips immediately captured Stewie’s, sweet and invasive, stifling those prudent little chuckles while the boy underneath the dog returned the kiss just as passionately and just as desperately. Bodies withered together, friction intensifying.

They both lost themselves into their heated kiss, lips interlocking in sync while Stewie dared to lick just barely over the dog’s mouth, seeking permission to dwell and venture inside.

And Brian obliged.

Stewie drove his tongue inside, tracing the tip of his tongue just over Brian’s canine teeth. Enough to make just a small puncture hole. The boy groaned while the dog’s hands gripped the kid by his chin to keep their kiss intact.

All the while their bodies continued to move with one another, the scent of sweat overtaken the child’s senses and the room became just far too warm for his own liking.

Stewie placed his hands onto the dog’s chest and he pushed him back, breath hard and gapped.

“Bri…”

The animal’s eyes had gone feral by now. He was desperate to have Stewie; that was how it always ended up being. The dog never knowing when his thirst was sated until they both were gasping and hanging for dear life to the remaining of their climaxes. Brian breathed heavily, his eyes so focused on the small child just before him...the object of his lust and his affections.

Then something inside of the mutt just flipped on and he quickly went to grab one of the candles he had purchased. He took on just one more look upon the body he craved, mouth drooling while those animalistic took in the sight before him. Stewie’s body still pink and oh...so very soft. Plump with supple little ass cheeks that Brian often grabbed and smacked whenever the moment called for it.

He had half a mind to pour wax on that little ass, but he had different plans for tonight. He knew that Stewie wanted to play around with the wax as well, but the dog wasn’t too sure if he’d appreciate having to pluck dried wax from his fur.

He reached underneath Stewie’s pillow to grab his lighter, an obvious place. The infant should perhaps think of another hiding spot to hide the fact he even owned a lighter, but it made having a cigarette so much easier. Just to keep it close by whenever Stewie felt an urge to smoke.

Brian wasn’t going to complain.

“Lie still.”

Brian flicked the lighter on, lighting the candle and hovering it just over the boy’s naked form.

“Please tell me if this hurts, okay?”

Brian watched the candle closely. He watched beads of wax slowly drip with the candle and onto the boy’s stomach. He heard Stewie hiss, back arching in tune to the delicious stinging sensation left behind and the boy sighed contently. His fingers reached to grip the blanket underneath him, letting Brian draw little designs on his body with the dripping wax as it burned effortlessly.

“Mm...Brian...that feels so good…” Stewie hummed happily, big grin and soft chuckles emitting past his puckered lips.

Lips just begging to be kissed, but Brian had a job to do. Though this act alone wasn’t doing too much for him, it still was quite the sight...watching Stewie succumb to euphoria over the agonizing burn.

Stewie bit his bottom lip, pushing his lower half to lift off the blanket since Brian was daringly travelling the length of his body. It drove the infant crazy, feeling the wax harden on him and continue to just barely burn along his sensitive skin.

Yet he absolutely loved this and he wanted Brian to continue to taunt him and drive him further to oblivion.

That was when Brian had met his designated spot of choice for the evening. He lowered the candle just a little, wax continue to protrude just barely. The dog gently reached in between the boy’s legs, softly stroking the small cock in his hand. Stewie immediately moaned and jolted to the touch, hand going to cover his mouth; a habit of his.

The dog smirked, his own cock beginning to twitch at the sight of Stewie’s length harden to the soft strokes. Brian angled the candle just perfectly. His hand continued to thrust in an up and down position while the wax dripped onto Stewie’s member.

“Ah-...!”

Stewie felt his world come crashing down and take him further to bliss than he could imagine.

God, he was a masochist.

But Brian fed that masochism.

Brian continued to let the wax drip onto the boy, his lips curving into a such a gloated expression. Only sick fucks could feel so damn proud, but Stewie always that Brian had a bit of a sadistic streak to him. It was just a matter of getting the animal out to come and play.

“Mm!” Stewie gritted his teeth, small frame shaking.

It was too much.

It was a good thing that Brian bought more than one candle...at least there was solace in that despite him buying the cheap candles. Stewie knew that this would have been so much better if he had gone somewhere that sells the good stuff, but he wasn’t going to complain. At least the dog was willing to partake.

Soft moans enveloped Brian’s mind, suffocating his ears in a delirium while his his hand focused on pleasuring the boy while more wax dripped from the candle, the burning sensation always growing just numb; a wonderful numbness.

Stewie could feel himself get closer and closer to his climax, his body trembling. He began to grow desperate. He just needed a little more...just a bit more.

His moans grew louder, his voice quivering while he called out Brian’s name in his fit of passion. “Bri-...! Oh, Brian…mm! Don’t stop…! Please don’t stop!”

“Never, baby.”

Brian leaned down, his lips tracing over the child’s cheek, and his hand continuing its work. There was no way he was going to stop. He loved hearing the boy too much, he wallowed in the deep satisfaction of knowing he alone was the only individual who could bring Stewie to such a state.

He being the only person that could make this devilish little imp become a puddle in his hands. God, it really stroked the dog’s already flaming ego, but there was never any harm in stoking the fires.

The dog’s strokes grew restless and frivolous. Fingers squeezing softly over the shaft to the tip and fondling. Beads of precum making the touches that much hotter, that much more sensational. Stewie could barely contain himself.

“B-Bri…! Bri..! I’m-...! Ah!”

Just as the infant was about to reach his climax, Brian immediately drew his hand away and grabbed the boy by his hips, slamming his own already hardened cock deep into the boy’s ass, resting just perfectly inside...accommodating his size.

The mutt sighed happily, nails digging into Stewie’s thighs.

“God, kid…”

The boy shook underneath the dog, hands reaching to grab the animal by his collar. He gripped it tight and pulled the damn mutt down close, lips once more just barely touching.

“Move, Brian.”

Yeah, the baby knew that had been coming. No way would the dog pass up the opportunity to take the kid by surprise like this.

Selfish prick.

Brian laughed and gave the boy a gentle peck before he began to move inside of him, having just a moment to adjust himself so he could find a perfect rhythm.

He was slow at first, only increasing the speed of his thrusts when he felt Stewie loosen just enough.

Brian knew he’d never get used to this.

No matter how many times they both had sex with one another, having Stewie wrapped around him, clenching him, and delivering such amazing electric pleasurable jolts, it was still so foreign. Yet that didn’t stop Brian from seeking this kid out.

And this wouldn’t be the last time, either.

Brian grew faster as the boy adjusted to the thrusts, soft grunts meeting the kid’s ears while Stewie moved along as best he could with Brian to increase the pleasure. The boy’s hands reached back behind him and he grabbed the railings to hold on for dear life.

“ _Brian…!_ Yes, Brian! Right there! That’s it…!”

The dog’s eyes rolled back, his limbs shaking and growing numb from being in the same position for too long, but there was no way he could stop now. He was so close, he could feel it. The approaching orgasm that he so desperately wanted.

He felt it drawing closer.

“Nn..! Fuck…!” Brian clenched his teeth, his body overcome. He couldn’t help but continue forth as though he were on autopilot.

“Brian! Brian! Brian!”

Stewie moaned, his back arched, his fingers tightening their hold as his world grew white. He knew that Brian had met his end as well...just the way the dog could barely let out a single noise except for a pathetic whimper. The way his whole entire body stiffened and he was hanging onto the boy while he rode his climax to the deepest place of nirvana.

Both Stewie and Brian could hardly say a word until the mutt slowly pulled himself out of Stewie, his cock rigid and dripping of his cum. He dropped his hands on either side of the child, his eyes now looking into Stewie’s.

The boy was staring at his as well.

They both smiled.

“Good thing you got more of those candles.” Stewie simply replied. 


End file.
